UN FUTURO DIFERENTE SAILOR MOON COSMOS
by Indo K
Summary: Que pasaria si un dia te dieras cuenta que todo lo que creias que estaba bien es un completo error? Un futuro diferente al que pensaba esta por formarce y él será parte fundamental en su vida.
1. ¿DULCE REALIDAD?

**Ya se que Seiya te encanta pero sorry, no nos pertenece, todo ese mundo es de Naoko ****Takeuchi**

**Se que desde el primer momento en que vi tu mirada, todo cambio en mi, pero ahora espero remediar eso, haciendo que tu nunca cambies**

**UN FUTURO DIFERENTE**

**SAILOR MOON STARS COSMOS**

**¿DULCE REALIDAD?**

**I CAPITULO**

Ya han pasado seis meses desde que Serena vio por última a vez a Seiya, todo a estado en paz y tranquilidad y se podría decir que las sailors scouts llevan una vida normal. Serena, Rey, Lita, Amy y Mina están en la preparatoria; Haruka sigue siendo la gran campeona en las carreras de autos, Michiru ha viajado por todo el mundo dando importante recitales y exponiendo sus pinturas y Setsuna al pendiente del cuidado y la preparación como sailor de Hotaru que se encuentra en la escuela. Pero no todo puede ser color de rosa hay algo que invade el corazón de la princesa algo que no la deja ser feliz y no son los exámenes que tanto dolor de cabeza le provocan, su corazón no es el mismo desde el combate con Galaxia aunque a su lado continua Darien quien ha empezado de nuevo sus estudios en medicina y ha conseguido un trabajo en una de las clínicas mas importantes gracias a sus avances en la universidad.

Pero como es de esperar las cosas no han podido regresar a la normalidad, los primeros meses han sido duros para ellas, el regresar a clases no fue el mismo, el solo hecho de que sus canciones suenen aun en la radio después de la supuesta desintegración del grupo hace que cada día piensen en ellos.

Hoy Darien ha invitado a Serena de disfrutar de un hermoso día soleado en el parque donde acostumbraban a salir, pero para ninguno de los dos el paisaje es lo mismo, ya las miradas no expresan todo lo que solían decirse, una mirada ahora solo es eso.

Has estado muy callada, Sucede algo?

Eh? No para nada estoy bien – su rostro no decía lo mismo- Me puedes llevar a casa?

Darien, no quiso preguntar más por que sabia que no obtendría respuesta alguna, desde que regreso Serena no era la misma, había madurado no lo suficiente como para ser la reina de Tokio de cristal pero si como poder tomar sus propias decisiones.

Dejándola en su casa, Serena sale del coche sin despedirse algo que extraña mas de la cuenta a Darien, ella sabe que no se encuentra bien pero no le da importancia y sube a su habitación ignorando a mama Ikuko que la esperaba con dulces postres.

Lo siento mamá hoy no tengo ganas- sonríe a su madre mientras esta sostiene la bandeja con galletas dulces.

-Te pasa algo hija? No me digas que reprobaste un examen¡¡ Serena cuando vas a ser responsable mira a Sami. Ponte a estudiar y no veas tanta televisión.  
-Na na na na Serena tonta afortunadamente no soy como tu

-No mamá hasta ahora no he perdido ningún examen, es solo que no me siento bien y quiero descansar un poco.

-Serena….

-Valla es un milagro que siendo tan tonta no hayas reprobado un examen

Mamá Ikuko y Sami quedan atónitos ante el comportamiento de la joven que solo la ven salir con una sonrisa fingida y un gran desanimo.

Serena al entrar a su habitación, se apoya en la puerta soltando un gran suspiro que despierta a su fiel amiga Luna que bostezando la mira con gran entendimiento.

-Que haces aquí es temprano aún, no deberías estar con Darien?

Serena abrasa a Luna y la pone sobre sus piernas – Luna, a veces no has sentido un vacio en tu alma que no te deja en paz?-

-Estas bien princesa? Estas enferma? Quieres que llame a Darien?-

-No es necesario, por favor no me llames princesa….Darien….no te preocupes es solo que no me siento con ánimos-

-Ya veo…y por que no hace algo divertido, en el pasado Tokio de cristal te encantaba encerrarte en tu habitación para pensar pero no soportabas estar en silencio así que siempre escuchabas música y cambiabas las cosas de tu cuarto de puesto no te gustaba verlo todo igual, aunque pensándolo bien todo terminaba en un desastre absoluto uff…

-Quieres que limpie mi habitación? Hay Luna tu nunca cambias, pero bueno te hare caso.

Con resignación que iba cambiando a alegría por la música, Serena quiso mover la cama, nunca lo había hecho y pues no sabia que tanto había guardado ahí.

Empezando a mover su cama y demás cosas Serena va encontrando cosas que daba por desaparecidas desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Mira, tu pluma de transformación con razón nunca la volví a ver, creo que Mina la aprovecharía mucho mas que tu.

-Pues no recuerdo haberla dejado ahí, pero si a Mina le sirve más que a mi deberías dársela.

-Estas muy condescendiente…y tu serás quien proteja el futuro? Uff debes ser más ordenada

Serena que no prestaba atención a las palabras de Luna, miraba detenidamente debajo de su cama algo que brillaba alguna pieza metálica que no podía reconocer, así que Luna fue quien la saco y al mirarlo las dos se sorprendieron.

-Pensé que el se lo había quedado- su mirada no se separaba de aquel pequeño oso rosa

**/--FLASH BLACK --\**

-Hay¡¡ mira que bonito oso-

- Sera mío…ja lo logré

- Bien hecho Seiya

-Taraaan

-Muchas gracias

-De que hablas?

-Gracias por darme el oso..

-Si quieres uno consíguelo tú

-_me lo esperaba_

**/--FIN FLASH BLACK --\**

Luna miraba a Serena y notaba un gran brillo en su mirada que le daba un toque de tranquilidad y paz que desde hace algunos meses había dejado de tener. Serena dejando su habitación un perfecto caos, se acostó en su cama con la música a un nivel muy bajo notando que en ese momento Search For You Love sonaba. Sin darse cuenta una lágrima rodo por su mejilla dejando a Luna en desconcierto, Serena al notar su mejilla húmeda rápidamente la limpio sonriendo a su amiga, sabia que en esos momentos de su vida en donde el futuro tan anhelado durante mucho tiempo estaba acercándose cada vez más.

Cuando de repente una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla no solo Luna que la estaba viendo se desconcertó, la misma Serena sabía que eso no era normal en esos momentos de su vida en donde el futuro tan anhelado durante mucho tiempo estaba acercándose cada vez más.  
Mientras Serena seguía recordando todo lo que había sucedido durante el combate con Galaxia, el rostro suave y juvenil de un joven también estaba cubierto por lagrimas mientras miraba un horizonte de color rojo fuego, todo era muy diferente, era otro mundo, otro planeta, otra atmosfera, pero era el mismo ambiente de sufrimiento por parte de este joven, por que su corazón sufría y sentía un gran vacio en el tanto así que no sabia si seria capaz de seguir resistiendo, solo mirar ese horizonte podía sonreír observando el reflejo de aquella mujer que tanto amaba y que a pesar de que el destino dijera lo contrario, siempre estaría a su lado de corazón.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, que además es mi primera historia publicada aquí, pues nunca había tomado el valor de publicar algo. Por favor dejen review y sus comentarios si les gusta o no….**

**XAO BEXOX**

**INDOKOU**


	2. YA NO SOMOS LOS MISMOS

**Ya se que Seiya te encanta pero sorry, no nos pertenece, todo ese mundo es de Naoko Takeuchi**

_**Ya mi sonrisa no es la misma, por que tu recuerdo la ha absorbido, solo espero que ese recuerdo perdure para siempre**_

**UN FUTURO DIFERENTE**

**SAILOR MOON STARS COSMOS**

**YA NO SOMOS LOS MISMOS**

**II CAPITULO**

* * *

**S&S**

En el otro lado de la ciudad en la habitación esta Darien observando la foto de Serena junto a Rini que hace tanto tiempo se habían tomado en el parque numero 10. Por su mente pasan tantas preguntas que no puede responder, si ese será su verdadero destino, el de casarse con Serena y esta convertirse en la Neo Reina Serena y el en el Rey Endimion y concebir a Rini, o dejar todo esto atrás y convertirse en alguien común y corriente que solo quiere seguir sus estudios y olvidar un pasado que le grita que debe seguir su camino, él no sabe que hacer, sostiene en una mano su cabeza y en la otra la fotografía, desafortunadamente ya no esta seguro de su vida y pronto tomara una decisión que cambiara el destino del universo y la vida de Serena y la suya.

El día esta soleado, las chicas se encuentran en su cafetería favorita conversan de todo lo que les ha pasado en los últimos meses y aunque Rei se burla de Serena, esta se encuentra alejada no ha tocado la malteada que le han servido, las chicas lo notan y se quedan en silencio.

Serena te ocurre algo?, tienes algún problema? –dice Lita no dejando aparte la preocupación en su rostro  
-Que? No, no me sucede nada

Serena últimamente te e notado muy rara si es por que te esta hiendo mal en la escuela no preocupes yo te ayudare a estudiar.

Amy¡¡

Hay Amy tu nunca cambias. Lo que Serena tiene es un problema del corazón.

¿Un problema...del corazón? A que te refieres Mina explícate

Si Serena, mira si es por que Darien no te ha dado a escoger la fecha de matrimonio, muy pronto lo hará, no seas impaciente, no debes amarrar tan pronto a Darien no le quites su libertad el es muy joven y muy guapo déjalo disfrutar pero ten cuidado que hay muchas chicas que te lo pueden quitar, es mejor que vallas haciendo los preparativos de la boda, entre mas rápido te cases mas disfrutaras de Darien, dile que ya es hora de poner una fecha.

¡¡MINA!!

-Deja de decir estupideces, pensé que tu discurso tendría algo de importancia no creo que Serena este así por eso, es eso Serena?

-Eh? No no es eso, Darien y yo estamos bien además creo que todavía soy muy joven para casarme.

-Entonces estas enferma, por que siempre nos decías que cuando cumplieras 16 te casarías con Darien.

-No estoy enferma , y creo que anteriormente hablaba sin pensar; últimamente no me he sentido bien es como si algo me faltara.

-Algo te falta?  
Lo que te falta es comer un delicioso postre que te prepare.

- No Serena lo que te falta es salir y divertirte, ir a bailar y disfrutar conocer chicos guapos.

No creo que sea eso. En fin no se preocupen chicas estaré bien (eso creo)

- (Serena...) Una pensativa Rei sonríe a Serena en señal de respuesta, pero esta sabe que hay algo detrás de esos ojos cielo que no deja que su princesa sonría con naturalidad.

-Chicas, debo regresar a casa mamá me debe de estar esperando.

- He... Chicas yo también me tengo que ir debo de ir al templo (algo pasa con Serena y tengo que investigarlo).

* * *

**S&S**

* * *

En el planeta FireBall, está el joven que todos los días mira el brillo de la luna reflejándose en el agua de un lago, la soledad invade este ser que aunque se encuentra en un lugar muy precioso donde las flores no mueren pero renacen, el ve en la luna toda la belleza del universo y que dándose dormido sobre el césped solo piensa en ella la mujer que aunque siendo una niña, lo deja en un limbo. Pero esta paz es interrumpida cuando alguien lo llama.

Sailor Star Fighter, que haces?

Princesa¡¡ discúlpeme me quede dormido (no debería verme así, no como Seiya Kou)

Veo que te agrada tener la apariencia que tenias en la tierra.

Discúlpeme simplemente... a veces olvido que soy una Sailor (a veces olvido que no tengo oportunidad con ella siendo lo que soy)

-No tienes que darme explicaciones se lo que sientes tu mirada no me puede mentir. En verdad la amas?

-Por que me pregunta eso?

Por que aun habiéndote transformado en una Sailor, veo tristeza en tu corazón y la forma en que miras la luna es un con un amor con el cual nunca podrás mirarme a mi.  
-Princesa, es que yo ... bueno  
-No tienes que decirme nada, lo comprendo y nunca permitiría que mi Sailor favorita sufriera mas de la cuenta por mi culpa.

Por que estoy sorprendido si es verdad, aun siendo una Sailor no puedo dejar de pensar en ella que rayos sucede conmigo, si no fuera por ella la mujer que arriesgo su vida por mi, mi princesa, ya no estaría aquí.

Fighter… no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré bien

Una brisa recorre el sendero por donde Kakyuu pasa para dirigirse a su palacio, pero su cara triste y sus mejillas aun con lágrimas cambian de un momento a otro al escuchar una dulce voz conocida para ella.

"PRONTO SERA LA HORA"

Kakyuu con un rostro mucho más triste responde.

Si princesa, pronto será la hora, el planeta Fireball esta a su disposición.

* * *

**S&S**

* * *

Darien me a invitado a cenar, es un restaurante muy fino pero no me siento capaz de dar un paso fuera de mi habitación, solo quiero estar aquí y mirar el firmamento, me gusta pensar que me desconecto del mundo al mirar el resplandor de una estrella, pero no es así, debo aceptar que no puedo estar con la cabeza en las nubes, debo de ser feliz no solo por mi, si no por los demás.

-Por que le has dicho que no?

-No tengo ánimos de verlo Rei ni siquiera de salir a cenar.

-Serena tendrás que decirme que es lo que te pasa, princesa no puedes seguir así vas a enfermar.

-No me digas Princesa Rei por favor.

- Es eso, tienes miedo de ser la princesa de Tokio de cristal, Serena, ese es tu destino.

- No es eso, es que ... (Lo extraño, mucho mas de lo que me lo imagine, y no deja de pasar por mi mente que el esta muy lejos, rayos no se en que momento saque el llavero de mi bolsillo, ahora Rei me mira con asombro y en este momento no quiero reproches)

-Todo esto es por Seiya verdad?

- Rei lo siento, no te enojes se que no debo estar así por el, pero es que lo extraño.

-con una dulce sonrisa- No seas tonta Serena, no tengo por que enojarme, es normal que lo extrañes, el fue muy importante para ti, te ayudo cuando incluso nosotras no pudimos ayudarte, el es tu amigo... o es que sientes algo mas por el?

-No… lo se (no puedo seguir así, no basta con solo lanzarme a la cama y tener en mi mano aquel recuerdo de un intento de cita, realmente me sentí muy nerviosa ese día, pero en el fondo fue uno de los pocos días mas alegres de mi vida)

-Tienes que pensar muy bien lo que tienes que hacer, sabes que estaré ahí si deseas hablar, hasta mañana Serena

.Hasta mañana Rei…

(Nunca vi a Serena así, me asusta el pensar que las cosas no estén ver y que Seiya tenga culpa, lo se es guapo, pero Darien es su futuro y no creo que acepten ese cambio, lo mejor será hablar con Darien el puede)

-No pensé que llegarías tan rápido

-que sucede Rei? Has dicho que es urgente

-Ya se que es lo que sucede con Serena…y realmente no se que opinar.

-Dime no me importa lo que sea, no me gusta verla así

-Darien…ella….extraña a Seiya

(No se por que me sorprende, es lógico, es su amigo el mayor apoyo que haya podido tener en un situación tan difícil, y no me culpo si llego a sentir algo por el por que la abandone, pensé primero en mi y no ella y en el sufrimiento que le cause, debo enmendar ese sufrimiento aunque no sea de mi agrado. Tomo mi auto, sin despedirme de Rei, no tengo solución y ahora voy en busca de la persona que sin pensarlo dos veces moriría por Serena, ella la Sailor mas leal y que mas ama, la que no permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño, solo pensar que Haruka Tenoe, podría acabar con mi vida si solo lastimara a su princesa, hace que la admire cada vez mas)

-es más de media noche Darien, que ocurre ella esta bien?

-No Michiru, no esta bien y yo tampoco, necesito a Haruka

-Esta en el despacho sigue

-Gracias

-Aquí estoy Darien, Michiru ve a descansar es tarde

-esta bien pero no te demores, no me gusta estar sola en cama

(El sonrojo es inevitable, pero eso es lo de menos aquí ocurre algo y se que sin buscarla el me dará la respuesta)

-Que sucede?

- Disculpa no quería molestarlos

-No te preocupes, solo buscaba algo para leer. Michiru veía la tele y Hotaru y Setsuna están durmiendo en sus habitaciones. Estas aquí por Serena?

-Como lo supiste?

-Setsuna me dijo que pronto necesitarías de mi ayuda aunque todavía no se como ayudarte se como se siente la princesa las chicas se lo contaron a Michiru y al igual que tu me tiene preocupado, ya sabes que le pasa?

- Si, y eso me angustia mucho

- Que puede ser tan malo para que ella este en ese estado y tu te sientas mal?

- No es un que es un quien.

- No me digas que la engañas por que me tendré en la penosa situación de tarde tu merecido.

Con una sonrisa en la cara Darien le da a entender a Haruka que no es eso y se pone de pie

-Es Seiya ……

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaa……. Se que no es muxo pero bueno me gusta ir poquito a poquito y saben espero no demorar tanto ahora que son vacaciones, por que en realidad me estresa esperar, así que muxos besotes a todos gracias por leerme, ahora si agradecimientos a…..**

**ROXY KOU:** Sabes, con chicas como tu dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, gracias por eso aunque no hemos tenido la oportunidad de charlar me encantaría hacerlo. Gracias por esa buena vibra

**DRIXX: **Espero que te agrade el capi, lo hice pensando en lo que me habías dicho y pienso que aunque aun no este muy clara la idea principal, pronto te daras cuenta a lo que quiero llegar. Gracias por avisarme lo de los review anónimo

**SERENITYSEY: **Me encanta tu Nick, asi es que debería ser la historia en realidad Serena y Seiya, me alegra que te guste la historia.

**CHIBI NETSU: **Espero que te siga encantando, por que al igual que tu me gusta todas las historias S&S

**LOYDA ASTRID: **Lili me alegra saber que también este alguien de love4usagi, ansiosa quien no si creo que todas lo estamos.

**ASHAMED: **Asi que gui tu primera vez jeje, no lo tomes a mal, pero me alegra ser la primera historia que lees continuación de la temporada Stars.

**ANGEL LUNAR 92 KOU: **No te preocupes al igual que tu me emociono y muxo paresco loca jeje, pero bueno eso nos pasa por ser niñas impulsivas pero lindas….

**ENNAIRA SKYWALKER: **Muxas veces no crei en el destino pero coincidencias como la tuya me da pánico jeje y pues me encantaría conocerte aunque no je podido conversar contigo, espero la oportunidad

**SANDY KOU: **Mi copartidaria señora de Kou, eres la ultima pero no la menos importante, sabes que me agradas y que tu historia me tiene a moco tendido asesina jiji pero bueno espero no decesionarte con este capi lo hice gracias a tu mensaje …

**Y como recompensa me darán un review no sean malos que dar click en el botón go, no duele es ver a una escritora primeriza con una crisis nerviosa jeje **

**CHAO BESOS**

**+INDOKOU+**


	3. RECUERDOS FUTUROS

Hola a todos, les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen muchos reviews. Les mando un beso bien grandote.

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenece a la Naoko, así que no son míos...

* * *

**UN FUTURO DIFERENTE**

**CAPITULO 3**

**RECUERDOS FUTUROS**

Lo único que necesitaba Darien era una respuesta, los dos jóvenes pensaban en una solución o algo para que su princesa no sufriera. De un momento a otro Setsuna apareció, desde hace rato los observaba ya era la media noche y al parecer una solución estaba a la vista.

-"Darien esta es la llave del universo, es igual a la que utiliza Rini pero esta tiene un poder mucho mas grande, con ella puedes viajar por el universo como el príncipe Endymion ya que solo la familia real y yo la podemos utilizar, se que no debo hacer esto pero creo que es la única salvación para ti y la princesa úsala con cuidado y piensa muy bien lo que vayas a hacer"-

-"Por que me la entregas?

-"Por que pronto será la hora de que Tokio de cristal brille pero con la princesa en ese estado eso no sucederá"-

Dejando la llave sobre la mesa Setsuna se retira Haruka mira detenidamente a Darien ya tienen la solución pero puede que no sea la mas acertada, solo el hecho de que puede estar entregando a la persona que mas ha querido durante muchos siglos significa para él no un enemigo pero seguramente es un rival donde el corazón de Serena es quien elegirá.

-"Cuando lo harás?"-

-"Al amanecer "

-"Estas seguro, por que si no lo haces tu, te juro que hare todo lo posible por hacerlo yo"-

-"No tienes por que decirlo, de cierto sé que eres la única que permitiría que Tokio de cristal no se fundara, si de eso depende el bienestar de Serena"-

Haruka sonríe en señal de victoria aunque sinceramente no le gusta para nada lo que está a punto de pasar. "Es bueno que tengas en cuenta eso, solo estoy para proteger a mi princesa"

Sin decirse nada mas los dos ya sabían lo que debía suceder y de las consecuencias que deberían afrontar. Darien salió de la casa, Haruka lo acompañaba mientras Michiru los miraba desde su habitación.

-"Haruka, por favor no le cuentes a nadie, no quiero que Serena se entere"

Haruka asintió, sabía que era lo mejor, pero igual sabía que eso no lo podía cumplir por que era demasiado tarde, mientras cerraba la puerta, Michiru lo observaba detenidamente.

-"Espiando?"

-"Sabes que estoy aquí desde que empezaron a hablar y aun así no dijiste nada, así que prácticamente tu me has dejado escuchar, pero igual tengo muchas dudas Haruka, y eso me preocupa"-

Abrazando a Michiru, Haruka no evita sonreír levemente, entre ellas no hay secretos y nunca los habrá, es una promesa que han jurado y que han sabido cumplir-

"Saca tus propias conclusiones Michiru, aunque ya sabes que no puedes decir nada a cabeza de bombón"

Michiru, no tuvo mas valor para preguntar, sabia que esta vez no era ella quien estaría al lado de Haruka para una misión que aunque algo desconocida para ella enfrentaría como cualquiera, pero igual no quedaría con las dudas, en la madrugada aun con la luz de la luna, Michiru sintió cuando Haruka salía de la habitación, ninguna de la dos había dormido.

No se quedaría con los brazos cruzados de igual forma tomo su coche y persiguió a Haruka hasta el apartamento de Darien.

A lo lejos observaba como Haruka esperaba a Darien al frente del edificio, y cuando este salió, vio como se transformaban en un callejón en Sailor Uranus y en Príncipe Endymion ya que solo así podrían hacer uso de la llave.

Michiru se acercaba cada vez mas hasta donde estaban los dos guerreros, pero cuidando que no fuera descubierta, lo que menos quisiera es quedar como una espía frente Haruka pero igual quería estar segura de lo harían. Pero sin voltear a ver Uranus se dio cuenta de la presencia de su compañera.

-"Esta noche no me esperes, llegare tarde"-

Y sin esperar respuesta desapareció en aquella luz rosa cubriéndolos de una niebla espesa.

* * *

En el futuro en la montaña más alta de Tokio de cristal la Neo Reina Serena junto al Rey Endimion miran el horizonte, un cielo rojizo va dando la bienvenida a la noche que por muy oscura que sea siempre tendrá el brillo de la Luna y las estrellas.

-Agarrando una hermosa botella negra con fervor y a la vez con angustia, Serenity se aferra a Endymion

-"Ya es hora"-

-"Si, debes hacerlo Serenity"

-"Lo se es la única manera de que serena llegue a convertirse en mi aunque le vaya a generar mucho dolor, espero que tome las mejores decisiones"-

-"De aquí en adelante ella tendrá que tomar sola las decisiones ya no podemos intervenir ni siquiera las sailors lo harán"

"-Ojala no tuviera que pasar por esto"-

-"Lo tiene que pasar, si no lo haces nunca se convertirá en la Reina de Tokio de cristal además ya es tiempo que ella forme su propio futuro, la leyenda lo dice así y aunque quieras no puedes cambiarla"-

La Neo reina se sentía afligida y recordaba en su mente esa leyenda de sufrimiento pero que la llevo a donde estaba.

* * *

**  
****LEYENDA DE LA LUNA**

La primera reina de la luna al ver que todas las personas del universo tenían un 

cierto grado de maldad en sus corazones que muchos malos sentimientos y pensamientos los abarcaban, decidió sacrificar su vida al sacar todos esos malos sentimientos de las personas, para que no volvieran a salir ella decidió encerrarlos en el cuerpo de cada uno de los príncipes y princesas de los planetas del universo incluyendo la luna, en total eran 14, pero al ver que estas malas energías afectaban a los príncipes decidió separar los cuerpos formando una nueva dimensión guardada en una botella de cristal que fue celosamente cuidada. Cuando la hija de la primera reina de la luna tomo el reinado decidió destruir la botella para no crear un desastre pero ocurrió lo contrario las entidades negativas salieron con el fin de tomar el poder de Tokio de cristal y gobernarlo bajo su régimen, pero la princesa junto con las sailors scouts defensoras pudieron contra ellos así se pudo convertir en la reina. Desde ese momento cada princesa debe cumplir con la misión de devolver a la entidad negativa a esa botella.

**FIN….LEYENDA**

* * *

La Neo Reina Serena ya dispuesta a abrir la botella se aferro aun mas a los brazos del Rey Endymion, cuando lo abrió se vio salir 14 sombras negras que tenían en su frente una resplandeciente luna creciente negra , la Neo Reina solo miraba con dolor pues sabia que ahora el futuro no cambiaria por el pasado pero que Serena y las sailors enfrentarían al enemigo mas grande de todos los tiempos lucharían contra ellas mismas. En un momento una voz se escucho, haciendo que Endymion estuviera a la defensiva, una de las sombras se formo haciendo aparecer a una mujer idéntica a Serenity pero con su mirada vacía y su vestido real negro

-"Vaya si que eres demorada Serenity, esta vez no cometeremos ningún error como los que cometimos contigo ahora si reinaremos Tokio de cristal.

-"No sabes lo que dices, si una vez te vencí, no veo por que esta vez sea diferente"

-"Tienes mucha razón pero ahora tu tienes mucho mas que perder o no es así BLACKLADY"-

De un momento a otro la figura de Blackleidy apareció, si la misma con la que lucharon contra el gran sabio y el príncipe diamante.

-"con un tono un tanto burlesco, otra sombra tomaba forma, haciendo aparecer a una hermosa joven de cabello rosa.

–"Hola madre tiempo sin vernos jajajajaja"-

-"Rini¡¡, BlackMoon, que has hecho, ella no tiene por que estar en esta guerra"

-"Valla aun recuerdas mi nombre, y te has dado cuenta que es Rini"- refiriéndose a Blacklady-

-"Aunque no deberías decirle madre yo soy tu madre. Al menos sabes que blacklady es la parte negativa de tu querida Rini ahora ella también es parte de este combate y no puedes hacer nada"-

-"¡¡NO¡¡ eso es mentiras, esta batalla es solo la de los grandes guerreros ella no tiene que estar involucrada es esto"

-" Ja, no me hagas reír, Serenity amor por que no se los ha dicho, ahora Rini esta involucrada y si no haces lo que debes hacer perderán esa batalla"

-"De que hablas Endymion Black, dime Serenity de que habla?"

-"Bueno nos retiramos creo que tienen mucho por hablar"

Y despareciendo la Neo Reina se tiende en el piso a llorar.

-"No, no puede ser"-

-"Dime que es lo que sucede por que Rini luchara si ella no pertenece a aquella época"

"Al involucrarse con Serena en el siglo XX ella hace parte de esa época como sailors scouts, si tan solo no hubiera ido al pasado… Ahora ella tiene que afrontar esta maldita guerra"

Los dos se abrazan y caminan hacia el palacio, Rini los ve y corre hacia ellos.

"Donde has estado mamá quería mostrarte unas fotografías que tomo junto a Diana"

La Neo Reina no podía hablar no sabia como hacer para explicarle lo que ocurrirá, 

El Rey Endymion al ver esto tomo la palabra. Tampoco era fácil para él, esta nueva situación de cierta manera afectaría al futuro.

"Pequeña dama te gustaría visitar a Serena y a las chicas"

La Neo Reina se sorprendió ante el ofrecimiento que su amado le daba a su hija, sabia que era mandarla a la boca del lobo pero si no lo hacia el universo se vería seriamente afectado.

"Claro, pero y que pasara con mis estudios"

"Hija" –Un nudo en la garganta no le permitía continuar, la fuerza y semblanza que demostraba como reina. Se opaca en su deber de madre "No te preocupes Sailor Plut te ayudara además debes entrenar para ser una Sailor scouts ve y empaca mañana te iras"

"Ve a tu habitación, prepara tus maletas"

"Gracias mama, gracias papa verán que me convertiré tan fuerte como Sailor Moon además podre ver a Hotaru, estoy tan feliz"

La Neo Reina aguanto las lagrimas hasta que la pequeña dama se alejara pero no soporto mucho ese día había mandado a su hija a una lucha que no se combate con fuerza ni poderes era mas bien la lucha de alma el bien contra el mal.

En el pasado las chicas discuten sobre Serena y la forma de como hacer que sus ánimos suban

"Chicas se que puede ser una loca idea y creerán que solo pienso en fiestas, pero si le preparamos una fiesta a Serena ella se dará cuenta de que estaremos con ella siempre"

"Mina, no es por nada pero creo que es la primera vez que tus ideas funcionan para una situación como la que Serena esta viviendo"

"Tienes razón Lita, es la primera vez que una fiesta es la solución, podemos hacerla aquí en el templo, mi abuelo no esta y podrán quedarse a dormir"

"Si, yo preparare un delicioso pastel y mucha comida y Serena comerá mucho y estará feliz"

- "Tendremos que llamar a Darien, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna seria muy bueno que ellos estuvieran junto a ella ahora que no pasamos tanto tiempo juntas"

-"Por nosotras no se preocupen ya estamos aquí"

-"Pero no cuenten con Darien y con Haruka ellos no pueden venir"  
"Y por que Michiru?"

Michiru no sabia que responder, no les podía decir que se habían ido con la llave de Setsuna por el universo, en ese momento no encontraba una excusa valida. Pero ya Setsuna sabia que decir en esos momentos la sabiduría de la Sailor no permitiría que se arruinara el sacrificio que haría Darien por amor a su princesa.

-"Haruka invito al príncipe a una carrera de autos a las afueras de la ciudad"

Rei tenia la sensación de que esto no era cierto y por eso intervino a Michiru para que esta le dijera la verdad.

Michiru le conto tal vez por que tenia la impresión de que Rei sabia mucho mas que ella y así es, se entero de que todo ese alboroto era por Seiya y que no era un capricho de su princesa, era el corazón que no dejaba de pensar en el.

* * *

**AHORA SI AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMAN SU TIEMPO PARA HACERME MUY FELIZ DEJANDOME UN LINDO REVIEW**

**ANGEL LUNAR 92 KOU: **Bueno casi siempre quiero ver muerto a Darien, pero que crees, aquí todavía estará muy vivito aunque espero que por muy poco tiempo jejeje.

**Ashamed Kawaii: **Disculpa mis faltas de ortografía, pero sabes ahora trato de corregir lo que escribo para que sea una mejor lectura, gracias por tu review.

**miki1920: **Tienes toda la razón, no solo Seiya tiene que sufrir, es bueno que Serena sufra por él , muajajajajaj (risa malevola)

**LOYDA ASTRID: **Lili, amiga linda tenemos rato de no hablar, y pos tantas preguntas se irán respondiendo poco a poco jeje nos hablamos

**maykou: **Si supieras, que yo también sufro ese síndrome, y lo peor es que algunos autores corren peligro, gracias por tu review me emociono leerlo.

** Y LA ULTIMA PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE MI QUERIDA sandy kou **DONDE ESTAS METIDA? ESTAS PERDIDA Y TENGO RABIA POR NO PODER HABLAR CONTIGO POR MSN ASI QUE ESPERO PODER CONVERSAR Y CONOCERNOS MUXO MAS.

**BUENO Y A TODOS LOS QUE NO ME DEJAN REVIEW PERO QUE AUN ASI LEEN, MUXISIMAS GRACIAS**

**PD: NO OLVIDES DE DAR CLICK EN GO ANTES DE CERRAR VENTANA POR QUE ASI COMO HAY SINDROME MATA-AUTORES, LOS HAY MATA-LECTORES jeje**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

**INDO**


End file.
